Angels of Fate
by Redemerald6
Summary: Sequel to Angel of Chaos. The team is deeply scared by the loss of Admeta. But, when fate chooses to smile on them Admeta comes back, but she's not alone this time. Thank you, readingisdabest for the help with the title. Review Please! warning: Cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Angels of Fate.

Chapter 1: The return.

* * *

I don't own maximum ride or Young Justice.

Kid Flash pov

It has been almost a year since Admeta died, the whole team was affected by it. But, after the first two week, we started to go back to our normal habits. We had all been visited by her and received charms, but, for some reason, mine was the only one made out of the crystal.

It seem like all the bad guys in the world had heard we need so space and were taking time off. Even the league wasn't that busy. Batman started to hang out with Robin, Megan and Martian Manhunter were often found meditating together, Artemis and Green Arrow were always at the range, giving each other pointers, I was at home with Barry, aka Flash, I barely ran anymore without good reason. This bothered Flash. The truth was, we would never fully recover from this. We all do thing that would relate to Admeta. Megan and Conner still go to her room to ask for advice but stop at the door and remember she's gone. When ever we open the hanger door Wolf runs to greet her but whines when he doesn't see her wings.

Today, Barry and I were on patrol, which required running. I think he only asked me to come so he could get me to run. We stopped to rest at a gas station and I saw a golden eagle's feather in a frame over the register. A sigh above it read "In memory of Admeta Ride. The angel of hope." I looked away quickly and Barry notice and looked to see what had upset me. He sighed and stood "Come on, let's get back to mount justice." I nodded numbly and we went to the closest entrance.

We got inside and I saw Batman, Superman, Canary, and Doctor Fate. I glared at the so called magic man. When Admeta died we all turned to him to bring her back. There was nothing he could do, like he tried. That only deepened my disbelief in magic. I turned and went to the living area. Everyone was there. They all looked sullen "What is he doing here?" I growled and they all looked up "Who?" asked Megan "Doctor Fate." Aqua Lad looked at the blank TV "Batman called a meeting of my king, Superman, Flash, and Doctor Fate. That is all we know." I nodded and sat down in a chair.

Flash pov

I was getting more and more worried about Wally and the rest of the team, but mostly Wally. He was hit hardest by Admeta's sudden death. He was the one who found and saved her. The one she trusted more then anyone else. The one he would have traded his life to bring her back. His words not mine. After she was gone he told Doctor Fate himself that he would give up everything to get her back. Seeing him like that horrified me and we decide the kids needed some time to calm down. The others recovered mysteriously two weeks after her death, but Wally still hadn't.

"Batman, we have to do something." I said shaking "I- I caught Wally cutting himself today." I shivered at the memory. They stared at me and looked at Doctor Fate "You're sure you tried everything? It seems that the only thing that can fix this is Admeta's presence." Fate sighed "There is nothing I can do." I spoke up "Encase you missed it Wally is cutting. I think we're a bit desparate here!" Batman nodded "For once, I agree. The team is taking this worse then the training simulation."

Admeta pov

I looked down on Earth and sighed. I missed it there. My friends were down there. The I heard a voice it was Flash "I- I caught Wally cutting himself today." I looked around in horror. Wally was hurting himself? Why? Was he still hurt by my death? Maybe I left too soon.

I stood and ran to the guardian of the gate. "I need to go back to earth." he nodded "We all heard that. Orders from the top say to give you and your friends another chance at life. At that moment Aethos and Apollo came to the gate. Apollo is my boyfriend, and first kiss. He was holding little Aethos and looked ready to leave. We nodded and the gates opened. I took Apollo's hand and we all jumped out of the heavenly place.

Kid flash pov

Robin and I were out for a ride and I saw three shooting stars. They crashed where it wouldn't do the city damage. We went to then and found three crystal pods. I ran up to one and saw something inside it. I called Robin over and he opened it using an exploding disk. A tiny three year old boy laid in the pod. Robin scooped him into his arms and we went to the next two pods and opened them the second one had a familiar teenage boy in it, but I couldn't pin point where I had seen him before, I left him and the child with Robin while I opened the last one. I froze when I saw who slept inside. "R-Robin." I called the boy, who just woke up the teenage boy that I recognized now, he came over and gasped. "Admeta!" he cried happily. I nodded and pulled out the pendent she gave me. "Robin to team, you guys get to the docks, asap. You will want to see this."


	2. Chapter 2

Angels of Fate.

Chapter 2: Catch me if you can!

* * *

I don't own young justice or maximum ride.

Kid Flash pov

I sat next to Admeta's bed. This wasn't an unusual place for me recently, but this time I wasn't alone. Admeta laid in her bed, sound asleep. I looked to the other side of the bed and saw Apollo and smiled. I was glad she had him back. Apollo looked at me "You're Wally, right?" I nodded "She was worried about you. You were the one she always talked about. When she heard that you weren't running anymore she freaked out, and when she heard you were cutting, well. Here we are." I looked at her. She was so worried she left heaven? Man, now I feel bad.

Admeta awoke a few hours after we brought her back. She smiled at her room and at me "Hey, you." she said sitting up. "How are you feeling?" asked Apollo. "Like I landed on my head from three billion miles in the air." I laughed and she smiled bigger. "It's good to be home." she said. She got out of bed and opened the door. She was tackled by Wolf and licked all over "Ha, ha, down, boy. Ha, ha, ha, okay, okay, I missed you too."

I smiled "You have no idea how much we all missed you." I said. Her smiled faded and she walked up to me "Actually," she grabbed my wrist and pulled down the sleeve. It showed my healing cut "I have a pretty clear image." I looked down and pulled my arm away. Apollo sighed "Why would you do something like that? You have such a great life and so many friends who would give their lives for yours." he said. I shook my head "It was all I could do to combat the pain of losing Admeta." Admeta pressed her lips together, grabbed my arm, and ran out of the room. I stumbled a bit at first then ran behind her "What are we doing?" She smiled "If you have time to worry then run."

Admeta pov

Okay, I know I stole that, but it was all I could think to say to get him to run. Ever since I met him, Wally used running to escape it all and clear his head. So if he ran he would feel better. Then I had an idea.

I turned tapped his shoulder and let go of his hand "Tag, your it!" then I blazed to the living area with a big smile on my face.

Normal pov

Everyone watched as Admeta ran into the room and hid behind a coach, smiling. Suddenly, Wally blurred into the room and tagged Robin "You're it!" he cried running away. Robin grinned and everyone cleared the room. Robin ran out after Zatanna and ran into Batman instead "Tag, you're it!" he yelped before jumping into a vent. Batman blinked and Captain Marvel appeared "What going on? The kids are all running around like crazy." Batman realized what must have happened "Admeta must have started a game of tag to get Kid Flash to run again." Marvel looked excited "Oh, really? Who's it?" Batman patted his shoulder "You are." and with that the dark knight himself ran away from the over sized child.

Superman entered the mountain base and was immediately tagged by Conner "You're it!" he smiled before running. Superman blinked and saw Admeta duck behind the coach, he smiled and crept toward the girl. "Admeta, behind you!" yelled a voice from the vent. Admeta did a back flip over the coach and giggled "It won't that easy!" she ran off and was cased by the caped man.

Megan was it and looking for someone to tag. Her uncle arrived and she took advantage of his cluelessness and tagged him.

Okay, so soon the whole league was playing this game of tag. Even the serious members dropped their hard masks for a couple of hours. The mountain was filled with laughter and joy as the position of 'It' was passed back and forth from person to person. Sadly, some of them had homes to go to. Those who didn't continued to play long into the night.

Later, in the watch tower. The league came into the base and laughed and smiled. They were all happy to have the kids back to normal. "I guess you were right, Bats. All we needed to pick ourselves back up was the girls presence." Batman looked at him "I wasn't ..." he was stopped by Superman "Don't tell me you weren't as hurt by Admeta's demise as the children were. It shook the very foundation of the whole league. Especially those of us with sidekicks that knew her." Batman smiled a bit and nodded "We all need her. Even if we didn't know that then we know now." Flash nodded "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to go through that pain again. If we lose her again I don't think the team will ever recover." the entire league agreed to protect Admeta and her friends at all costs, because those costs would mean nothing if they lost again.


	3. Chapter 3

Angels of Fate.

Chapter 3: Not so triumphant return.

* * *

I don't own Maximum Ride or Young Justice.

Max pov

"Max, are you sure about this? Last time we attacked them. Do you really think they'll welcome us back with open arms?" said Nudge. I hurt to remember what we did that day. I'm still not sure why I acted that way. But, that was in the past and we were desperate. We were being chased by Erasers and mount justice was the only place I could think of right now that was safe. "I know, but we have to try." we landed to rest at a gas station and I saw something over the register that made my heart clinch painfully. It was a framed black feather and under it there was a name plate "Admeta Ride; ?- 2012." Fang followed my gazed and gasped. I collapsed on a bench and shook all over. She was dead? How? When? Who?

I walked into the store quickly and talked to the woman a the register. "Excuse me? What happened to Admeta Ride?" I pointed at the frame. The woman looked up "Oh, she was killed a few days after the flock left the city almost a year ago. Some freak named Jeb Batchelder managed to get into mount justice and was going to shoot Kid Flash and she took the bullet for him." I stumbled and Fang caught me so I wouldn't fall over. "Max?" asked Angel worried. The woman looked at me "Max? As in Max Ride?" I nodded numbly and the woman got angry "You better get out, now. If the league find out your here they'll tear you apart. Especially, Batman, Superman, Flash, Aqua man, Martian Manhunter, and Doctor Fate. They are the mentors and family of the sidekicks that are tortured by her loss." I was scared that was a threat to call them so we left.

"Okay, so the league is so out." I muttered, still shacking from what just happened. I wanted so badly to cry. Admeta was dead and we weren't there to help her. Angel was crying as she clutched Total in her arms. Gazzy glided over to her and comforted her as best her could when he was so angry. I heard him mutter "Low blow, Jeb." and "That jerk is going to pay for this."

I flew ahead breaking the sound barrier. Then, I heard some familiar voices "Come on, Kid, you need to readjust to running." I looked down and saw two blurs one red and yellow and the other yellow and red. Then, there were two more blurs "Flash, can we rest please? I think Apollo is out of breath." that voice almost made me fall out of the air "Admeta!" I cried. The flock caught up and we landed in front of the four. Once on the ground, Admeta was tackled by a crying Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. She seemed caught off guard by this. "I don't understand, we were just told you were killed." I said "I was, I came back because it was just not my time." I sighed with relief "That's good news. If you didn't come back we would never have had the chance to apologize for what happened." she smiled. "It's cool, what brings you to Star City?" then I remember why we were here "Well, we're kind of in a jam and we need a place to crash for a while?" they nodded and we went back to the mountain.

Admeta pov

Okay, so I wasn't expecting to see the Flock again after the fight, but was good to see them none the less. I was glad to help. We would just have to keep Conner away from them. He was still steamed about what happened.

We walked in to the living area and were greeted by Wolf. He jumped around happily and barked. Conner looked up and smiled when he saw Wally, Flash, and I, but it was gone when the Flock came in. He jumped to his feet "What are they doing here?" he demanded getting the attention of the others. They all got into defensive poses and I ran between them and the Flock. "Chillax, people, I invited them here." Conner glared but relaxed slightly. Angel hid behind Max's legs as he was frightening her with his thoughts. 'I don't think he's calmed down.' thought Angel to me 'Give him time. Kryptonians have very hard heads.' she giggled in her mind and Megan thought 'You know I can hear you right?' Angel and I looked at each other and laughed metally.


	4. Chapter 4

Angels of Fate.

Chapter 4: Male rivalry.

I don't own maximum ride or Young Justice.

* * *

Apollo pov

I liked it here. No beast, white coats, or serious mental trauma. Unless you count hitting the wall with you head until your dizzy. A contest that Conner and I started. Admeta and Max have both gotten onto us for this. "Your heads are hard enough as it is." was their favorite insult. I liked almost all of the team. There was only one member I kept a close watch on. Kid flash was a bit too caring toward _my_ girlfriend. I was cool with it before, but I was dead then. Now that I'm alive again, I have felt a growing sense of jealousy toward the runner. Admeta spent a lot of time with him. She said it was to make sure he didn't slip back into depression, but I have my suspicions.

We were all sitting in the main room watching the blank TV screen. It was a pretty calm day. We hadn't had much to do. According to Megan, it has been this way since Admeta died the first time. Apparently, even evil took days off. I sighed and leaned my head back, groaning. Admeta had gone to her room a while ago. Call me overprotective, but I was starting to worry. I stood and was going to go check on her when Atheos suddenly started crying. I learned in heaven that Atheos only cry when Admeta was in trouble. The louder he cried the more danger she was in and right now he could shatter glass.

Kid flash pov

The whole team covered their ears as Atheos' screams fill the room. I turned "APOLLO, A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I yelled over the baby's cry. But, no sooner had I done so then the boy stopped crying. I looked at Admeta's boyfriend. He looked tense for some reason, like Atheos' cry was an alarm of some kind. I listen to the silence and my heart froze at the sound that came next. A clear, frightened, eagle cry cut through the quite like a knife. I blazed in the direction it came from and had a painful flash back. The day Admeta died rushed into my head. "Not again, not again, not again!" I muttered under my breath.

Apollo pov

I flew at top speed with Wally. He was so focused on getting to the cry he didn't see me. I looked at him and saw a terrified look on his face and heard what he muttered. At first, I was unsure what he meant then I remember that he witnessed Admeta dieing. If memory severs me she died in his arms, much I did in hers. That day must be playing in his head. I looked back in front of me and stopped at the sight of the hanger door, which was wide open. Wally didn't stop and ran right out the door on accident. I quickly dove after him. I may not like him making moves on my girl, but I wasn't going to let him die, Admeta would kill me. I caught him by the hand and flew us back to the base.

I dropped the speeder on the ground and turned. There was a helicopter, I was too weak to fly after it. Carrying the runner wore me out. With my raptor hearing I heard a single scream of pain from the copter. I stared at it as it carried away my first love.

By the time everyone else showed up it was too late. Even the flock wouldn't catch them. "What happened?" asked Artemis. I growled and looked away "The school has Admeta." Conner suddenly got angry at me "AND YOU LET THEM GO?" I glared at the boy "I WOULD HAVE GONE AFTER THEM, BUT WINGLESS WONDER OVER THERE DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO LEARN HOW TO FLY!" I stuck my thumb back indicating Kid flash, who was currently staring into space. "WALLY!" cried Megan in horror, running to his side. I continued to glare at the boy as Max came forward "Apollo, the whole story." I growled "We were both keeping pace with each other. Then, I saw the hanger door was open and stopped. But, he just kept running. I had to jump after him, and he not exactly a feather. I wore me out. I couldn't go after them." they all stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" I demanded and Nudge replied "I guess we're just a bit confused. Why did you stop at the door?" my heart froze in shock and confusion. "Huh?" Max spoke now "You're the one with the wings. Why didn't you jump out the doors? Why was the only reason you went out there was to catch KF?"

I couldn't help but feel like I failed some kind of test.


	5. Chapter 5

Angels of Fate.

I don't own Young Justice or Maximum Ride.

Chapter 5: Sleeping Angel.

* * *

Admeta pov

I fought hard against the men that held her. "Give her the drug already!" yelled a voice. I felt a needle pierce my skin and screamed in pain as my whole body burned. I threw out my wings and all the men were sent flying. I looked and saw the door was open and ran to it. I jumped out, spreading my wings. But, I was too weak to stay in the air. I plummeted toward the ground. The last thing I remember was a pair of strong arms catching me and sending calming thoughts.

Wally pov

I still hadn't recovered from failing to save Admeta. I sent all of his time running everywhere looking for the fallen angel. I wasn't the only one. Everyone, including several villains, were searching for the girl. Their excuse was that they didn't what another boring period with no fights. I could imagine my shock when I learned that Joker was helping us as well as Lex Luther.

At this moment, I was running around Gotham. I didn't think she was there, but if she was, I knew where she would go first. I screeched to a stop in front of the warehouse where we first found Admeta. I opened to door and found the room with in completely undisturbed. It was exactly the same as it was when we found her. Her lamp's light bulb had burnt out a long time ago and everything was covered in a sheet of dust. I walked to the desk and sat in the chair. Admeta would be right where I was if she were here. Maybe asleep. My eyes itched with the wish to shed tears. I laid my head in my arms and found myself falling asleep.

Ari pov

I'm not sure what happened, but I woke up in a forest. I looked around. The last thing I remembered was help Max fight Omega or whatever his name was. After that, nothing. I heard a chopper above me and looked up. Suddenly, something fell out. It seemed to try and spread a pair of wing, but they folded and the thing started to plummet. I quickly flew up and caught it. To my shock, it was Admeta. She was half conscious and fading fast.

I sent her calming thoughts and tried to think of a way to get her to Gotham. I flew and suddenly had a vision of a warehouse on the docks of Gotham. I looked down at the sleeping girl and knew she had sent me the image.

Wally pov

I awoke to the sound of footsteps. I blinked and looked around. It was pitch dark now. I must have been late in the night. "Hello?" I called to the room at large. When there was no answer I felt around the desk and found a new bulb. I placed it in the lamp and turned it on. I let my eyes adjust and gasped at what I saw. Admeta was against the wall, out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Angels of Fate.

I don't own Maximum Ride or Young Justice.

Chapter 6: Sleeping Angel part 2. Final Chapter.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Wally pov

I leapt to my feet and scooped up the unconscious girl. I looked around to see if there was anyone else there. The footsteps I had heard were too heavy to be Admeta's. "Anyone there?" I called and was answered by the rush of wings outside. I ran out in time to see a bulky figure flying away into the darkness. I didn't take the time to call after him. I had to get Admeta home and fast.

Normal pov

Wally burst into mount justice with Admeta's limp figure in his arms. There was a commotion and rush to get the two heroes to the med room. Wally was sent because he was in shock. Barry was calming him as Canary and Batman examined Admeta. Once Wally was calm, he took in his surroundings and saw Apollo leaning against the the wall outside.

Apollo pov

I looked and saw the speeder looking at me and sighed. There was no way around facing the fact that I was no longer the one she needed. I walked up to the boy "Look, Kid, if I find out you hurt her in anyway, I'll kill you myself." I said before leaving the bewildered boy's side. As I went to the main room I heard Robin say "What was that about?"

Robin pov

I stared in the direction of Apollo's departure. I didn't like the feeling I got when he left and his parting words. WAIT! PARTING WORDS? No, he wouldn't. I ran after him as my heart pounded. He wouldn't do this to her. He couldn't. It was impossible! I was painfully wrong.

Wally pov

I watched Robin run after Apollo. I was confused and, for some odd reason, exhausted. I yawned involuntarily and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Barry turned and sighed at how tired I looked. "Come on, Kid. Let's get you home and in bed." he said coming to my side. "But, Admeta." I said looking at the sleeping girl. "She's home and safe. You haven't slept in days. She won't like it if you are ill rested because of her." I nodded and started to stand, but must have been more tired then I thought because I collapsed and fell asleep right then and there.

Flash pov

I ran forward and caught my partner and friend before he hit the floor. I pulled him into my arms and grinned. "Now, where had we seen this before?" I asked Manhunter. The alien smiled as I turned to leave the base and take the sleeping speeder home.

(The next morning)

"Kid, come on. Morning patrol!" I called up the stairs of Wally's home. There was no reply. I raised an eyebrow and went up the stairs. I smirked at the sight before me. Wally was still asleep. His arm hanging off the side of the bed. I walked over and shook him. "Kid, Kid, come on, Champ, let's go. I bet Admeta's awake by now." when he didn't move I started to worry. "Wally? Wally, wake up!" I said shaking him roughly. He still didn't respond. I was panicking now. I scooped the boy into my arms and ran to the nearest entrance to mount justice.

"Canary, somethings wrong with Wally!" I cried as I entered the main room. Everyone gathered around and Canary took me to the med room where Admeta still slept. "She won't wake either. We've tried everything." said Conner "And to top it all off, Apollo left. I don't think he plans on coming back." I sank to the floor and held my head. "We should focus on these two for now. We send search parties to find and return Apollo." said Batman. I nodded numbly and stood shakily "I- I have to go on morning patrol." I said turning to leave. Robin grabbed my arm. I turned and saw his face. It was set with pain and determination "I'll take care of the patrol. Stay with Wally." I sighed. I knew that Dick would like nothing more then to be with his best friend in this troubled time, but also knew that I shouldn't run in my state. All together, this was not the best of weeks for the league.

To be continued in the crossover "The Test".


End file.
